Third Time's the Charm
by lack-of-creative-penname
Summary: One-Shot. When Sai meets a hyperactive, purple-loving, kunoichi named Nini he goes on the journey of his young life. Which includes two black eyes. Sai/OC. Rated Teen for hints of violence and language. Fluffy ending.


Hi everyone, "Lackie" here...wow that was so lame.

Anyway, I wrote this for my sister on her birthday and I didn't feel like writing her first choice, which was Naruto, because lets face it, two hyperactive people is just not easy, or fun, to write about.

It has been posted on Quizilla in my sister's account so don't worry.

Constructive critiscm appreaciated.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be a lot more boy on boy action.

(Sai's POV)

First Encounter:

Human behavior will never cease to confuse me. I've spent countless amount of hours reading books on how to socialize, act, and even _think_, like a human being; as if I were an alien from outside space (well, close enough). For example, Sakura-chan is friends with Naruto, I can tell because she meets the requirements that my book said would fit, but she's always trying to cause him extreme physical damage.

Is that normal with friends?

I don't know…I should try that one day…

Anyways, today I met a girl. A very peculiar girl…

(3rd POV)

*Flashback*

He was walking around almost aimlessly after a trip to the library. He had passed by senior citizens and young ones, couples and friends, husbands and wives, they just all confused him. He was so in depth in his thoughts that he never saw that fast-moving purple blur that had just crashed into him coming. With a loud oof, he landed on the ground, library books strewn across the dirt road.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't see you standing there at all! See I was chasing Naruto for stealing my stuffed monkey Bobby Banana- oh well you don't need the whole explanation, point is-", the girl paused for a breath before she continued, "- sorry."

He looked up and saw a girl clothed in a fully purple outfit. She had jet black hair that reached her lower back. That's all he could see from his position since he was still sitting on the ground, while the seemingly hyperactive girl loomed over him.

"Oh that's really rude of me, here." She outstretched her hand in front of him "Let me help you up." She said with a warm grin. Sai tried to remember if his book had said anything about accepting help from a potential friend…do you agree or…well he would go for his instinct. He swiped the hand away and got up while brushing the dust of himself.

"Humph. And I was worried about ME being rude." She commented while picking up the books that Sai had 'dropped', for lack of a better word, and handed them to him, "I haven't seen you around here…who are you?"

"My name is Sai", he replied while taking the books from the girl's hands, "I'm the new member of Team Kakashi."

"Oooooooh so you're the creep Naruto was talking about! Well apart from being rude I can't find anything bad about you yet. My name is Nini Saiishi, member of Team Kurenai, best friend to Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyugaa, homedog to Rock Lee and Shino Aburame and proud member of the We Love Purple club." She smiled "Nice to meet you!" She said while waving frantically.

Sai was taken aback by her rather happy introduction. There was nothing in the books about this. _Okay, try and stay calm…oh! There was something about giving friends nicknames to get along better…yeah I'll try that._

"Nice to meet you too crazy bitch", he said as she flashed one of his infamous nothing smiles.

"WHAAAAATTT?? WHY I OUGHTA!-"

-CENSORED-

*End Flashback*

That reminds me, I should probably get myself a new ice pack.

Note to self: Work on making better first impressions.

(Nini's POV)

Second Encounter:

Dear Diary,

Boys are weird. Teenage boys are even weirder. Like Kiba and Naruto, they're constantly arguing about who is better. It almost always ends up in a fistfight that I have to break up. Best friend vs. Good teammate… (He he I would root for Naruto any day). Oh and when Chouji and Naruto get into a food eating contest. Which ends in me spending my savings money paying for all the honey barbecued pork they eat .

I forgive them of course ^_^

So on Wednesday I met this new member of the weirdest species on Earth.

Sai.

Does he even have a last name? Oh well doesn't matter. So after our horrible first meeting, we had another meeting, unexpected of course. It all started when Naruto had wanted me to take him out for Ichiraku Ramen

*Flashback*(3rd POV)

"And then they made me their chief." Nini smiled when she told her story to an amazed Naruto.

"Oh. I see now. That's really cool Nini-neechan."

A shout of "order up" was heard among the noisy and crowded ramen bar.

"Geesh, I guess everyone just HAD to have ramen today huh?" Naruto asked to no particular person before he started to practically swallow his ramen, bowl and all. Nini sighed and chuckled before starting on her ramen too. Though, admittedly, not as violently as Naruto did.

"I heard you ran into Sai the other day." Naruto uttered rapidly, wanting to get back to his ramen as soon as possible. "Literally!" he added with a small laugh.

Nini snapped her chopsticks in half, upon hearing that vulgar name.

"That idiot, if Ten-Ten hadn't stopped me I would have left permanent damage. Who does he think he is, calling me a bitch?" She said poking Naruto with her now broken chopsticks.

"Yeah he is a weirdo. And, he's gay. He's always trying to make a move on me, with help from those 'Social' books. Freak. But, even so, he's okay, "Naruto said, "I kind of understand him."

"Whatever he is, he insulted me and I being the almighty Queen of Skittles would not stand for that." She finished off with an evil laugh.

"Queen of Skittles? Well that certainly is a much better name for you than psychotic nuisance."

Nini and Naruto slowly turned their head to the left, fearing the worst. They feared correctly. There stood Sai, in all his smug glory, smiling a tenderer smile than before. While Sai was being glared at by two pairs of angry, and pissed off eyes, he took the moment to fully analyze Nini's appearance, having done so only briefly during their first encounter. She had shocking violet eyes, a tan color of skin, and the biggest eyelashes he had ever seen…they were sort of entrancing in a very weird way. If Sai would have been given a choice of picking one word to describe Nini he would have stuck with 'natural'.

"Can I join you?" Sai asked, already descending towards a stool as he said so.

"Oh yeah, sure, go ahead we don't mind at all." Naruto said showing all the sarcasm he could muster.

"Thank you very much Naruto." He smiled again "So this is ramen isn't it?" He asked, inspecting the porcelain bowl with a fixed eye.

Nini and Naruto looked at him with their jaws to the floor, eyes filled with amazement.

"You've never tasted ramen have you?" Naruto asked, a look of disbelieve still plastered on his face. Sai simply shook his head to show Naruto that he was right, he had never tasted ramen, never saw a need for it.

"Well no wonder you're so messed up! I feel so sorry for you! Here, have the rest of mine." Nini held out her bowl of ramen to Sai as she said so. Naruto looked at Nini like she had lost her mind. She was giving up her bowl of ramen for this weirdo? Where have all the sane people gone?

Sai accepted the bowl cautiously, fearing to be poisoned. He hesitantly lifted the chopsticks into his mouth and took a small slurp on the noodles. He felt that it had a peculiar taste to it. He liked it, sort of.

"For a crazy fatso, you don't have bad taste in food." Sai said this so calmly that it shocked Naruto. He was stunned at what his new teammate had just said. He looked around at Nini to find her seeping with fury. Oh shit, Naruto thought to himself. Duck and cover.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

-Censored-

*End of Flashback*

--Nini's POV--

…needless to say it was a mess. Me and Naruto are banned from Ichiraku for a week. A week! What am I going to do for a whole week without Ichiraku Ramen?!

Ugh and those smiles, those weird smiles. Man, if he actually put some emotion in them he would actually look hot, uh I mean, like a normal human being.

I really hate that Sai kid. I hate him. He needs to stop insulting me before I start taking it seriously….ha-ha yeah funny, like that would actually happen. Oh well, I've now made it my mission to be his friend! Only because I have nothing to do this week, it's my week off. Business is slow.

Oh look a butterfly.

I'm going to go chase it around now.

Bye diary!

Love,

Nini

Third Encounter:

(Sai's POV)

There is no question about it.

Nini Saiishi is insane.

So, first of all I have two black eyes thanks to her. And all I was trying to do was be her friend. I even called her ugly! When I called Sakura the truth of her appearance, she got mad. When I called that one blonde girl beautiful as the opposite of what she was, she was happy but Sakura was mad. Now, when I try to call Nini by the opposite of what she is, she gets mad at me?

I should just stop talking to her.

But…there's just something so intriguing about her, it makes me want to find out more about her, something that makes me want to prove myself worthy... or throw a book at her head. Yeah, definitely the latter.

But how could I have possibly thrown a book at her head when she was so peacefully sitting by the river, drawing.

I was very intrigued, so I decided to meddle.

*Flashback* (3rd POV)

Nini was sitting on a blanket that keeping her from being devoured by ants while she tried to perfectly depict the nature around her.

There was something about this place that calmed her. She took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes as she once again felt at peace. But, she felt another presence there with her, watching her. The weird thing is, it didn't make her feel hunted, like a lion would its prey, it felt like she was being taken care of. Still, she was a ninja; she couldn't assume that it was a bunny, prancing along to its family to deliver mommy and baby bunny the carrot. She really wished it was though. She reached into her kunai pocket and threw one in the direction where she thought the person or thing was.

The kunai made contact with solid wood.

I guess I was imagining it, she thought…until she turned around to find Sai staring at her.

"Aah! Kami, Sai! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Gomen, Nini-san. I just wanted to know what you were drawing." Sai said with another of those smiles. His infamous smiles. Sai smiles.

Nini stared at him like he was crazy. But, in the end, she passed him the sketchpad, to let him see the drawing of the river; everything in perfect detail.

"This is really good Nini-san." He said, handing her back her sketchbook with a smile. Nini herself smiled at him. "Nah, it's alright." She said while grinning, a hand behind her head that reminded Sai of Naruto.

Sai sat down next to Nini, while he was doing so, Nini noticed a sketchpad behind Sai and snatched it from him. "Why didn't you tell me you draw too?" She said smiling at him and opening the pad to find a drawing of her, sitting beside the river, drawing, just like she was now. For some reason, she didn't think of this as weird, or stalkerish. In fact, it made her really happy.

She looked at Sai to find him blushing. Wait BLUSHING?! Aww that sight made Nini want to giggle. Wait, how did she go from wanting to kill him, to thinking he looked cute?

"I like it." She said, "I mean the curves and the lines are perfect, and it seems you have a really good sense of observation, do you use this for a jutsu because I think-"

However, Sai will never find out what she was thinking. Because, at that instant, Sai's lips had made contact with hers. She was left shocked, and confused, but really happy. She didn't know what to do, so she kissed him back, not wanting to feel like a fool.

It was a very short, but very sweet kiss. The kind of kiss that a childish purple-loving girl and boy with no sense of social contact would share.

"Umm…wow." Nini said, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Gomen, Nini. I'll just go now." Sai said, he was also sporting a small blush. But, before he could stand up, Nini lightly touched his hand and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Don't be. I liked it." She said, really softly, in a whisper-like tone.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, until Sai said,

"So, how's that for a third impression?"

Nini laughed. Since when did he have a sense of humor? She asked herself. "Well I guess it's true what they say," Nini said with a grin "Third time's the charm."

* * *

I really hate the ending. It kind of made me gag, no lie.

But hope you enjoyed my first fic.


End file.
